


Good Night’s Sleep

by KhanisthenewBoogeyman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhanisthenewBoogeyman/pseuds/KhanisthenewBoogeyman
Summary: Some fluffy goodness with Slade Wilson and Jason Todd





	Good Night’s Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend. Some fluffy goodness for this under represented pairing. Go, Sladejay!

Slade entered his bedroom and paused in the doorway. One of the bedside lamps was turned on and cast a soft glow on the sleeping form of his lover. The swordsman smirked as he saw that Jason was cuddling his pillow, face half hidden from view. The raven hair was spiking up in different places, suggesting that the younger man had fallen asleep after a shower. Slade walked further into the room, footsteps almost silent as his boots sank into the rich, plush carpet. Jason slept on without reacting to his lover’s presence. 

Slade’s smirk grew as he remembered how many times Jason had pulled a gun on him when he had come home in the beginning when Jason had first moved in with him. The raven had been such a light sleeper when Slade wasn’t with him. Slade’s smirk faded a little as he studied the raven more fondly. The amount of trust that Jason had in him was truly astounding as the younger man felt comfortable enough to sleep deeply.

The swordsman walked over to the bed and gently brushed some of the raven hair off the younger man’s cheek, tucking it behind his ear. A sleepy grumble escaped the sleeping man but Jason didn’t wake. Slade dropped his hand and went over to the closet to change out of his suit. He had already left the rest of his gear in the study. 

When Slade turned back to the bed, Jason was sitting up in bed, rubbing one of his eyes. The raven smiled sleepily at him.

“Welcome home,” Jason mumbled as Slade crossed the room. 

Jason had shifted onto his side when the mercenary had gotten into bed. Slade smirked and pulled Jason close against him so that his back was against Slade’s chest.

“Silly boy,” Slade said affectionately as Jason relaxed against him, pillowing his head against Slade’s arm.

Jason mumbled something softly, already almost fully asleep again. Slade smiled as he curled his arm around Jason’s chest. It was...nice coming home to someone. Something that Slade hadn’t expected to have again.

“Stop thinking so loud,” Jason peered back at him, sleepily. “Sleep, old man.”

Slade smirked as Jason slid his hand into his. The older man moved his other arm around Jason, holding him close, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you guys think.


End file.
